Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction cards (Italian)
This is a gallery of all cards in the Italian-language Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #001 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Drago Bianco Occhi Blu MysticalElf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" Elfo Mistico HitotsuMeGiant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-Me Giant" Gigante Hitotsu-Me BabyDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" Cucciolo di Drago RyuKishin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-Kishin" Ryu-Kishin FeralImp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" Demone Selvaggio WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" Drago Alato #1 MushroomMan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" Uomo Fungo ShadowSpecter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" Spettro Ombra BlacklandFireDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dragon" Drago dell'Oscurità SwordArmofDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Dragon" Lame del Drago SwampBattleguard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" Guardia delle Paludi TheSternMystic-ROD-IT-VG.png | #013 "The Stern Mystic" Il Mistico BattleSteer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" Toro da Battaglia FlameSwordsman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" Spadaccino di Fuoco TimeWizard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" Stregone del Tempo RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-IT-VG.png | #017 "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" Gamba Dx del Proibito LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-IT-VG.png | #018 "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" Gamba Sx del Proibito RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-IT-VG.png | #019 "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" Braccio Dx del Proibito LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-ROD-IT-VG.png | #020 "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" Braccio Sx del Proibito ExodiatheForbiddenOne-ROD-IT-VG.png | #021 "Exodia the Forbidden One" Exodia il Proibito SummonedSkull-ROD-IT-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" Teschio Evocato TheWickedWormBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm Beast" Verme Bestiale SkullServant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" Servitore del Teschio HornImp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" Demone Cornuto BattleOx-ROD-IT-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" Ascia da Guerra BeaverWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" Castoro Guerriero RockOgreGrotto1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" Orco di Pietra #1 MountainWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" Guerriero dei Monti ZombieWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" Zombie Guerriero KoumoriDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" Drago Koumori TwoHeadedKingRex-ROD-IT-VG.png | #032 "Two-Headed King Rex" Rex dalle Due Teste JudgeMan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" Il Giudicatore SaggitheDarkClown-ROD-IT-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clown" Saggi, Clown Oscuro DarkMagician-ROD-IT-VG.png | #035 "Dark Magician" Mago Oscuro TheSnakeHair-ROD-IT-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" Chioma di Serpenti GaiatheDragonChampion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" Gaia il Dragone GaiaTheFierceKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" Gaia il Cavaliere CurseofDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" Anatema del Drago DragonPiper-ROD-IT-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" Drago Pifferaio CelticGuardian-ROD-IT-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" Guardiano Celtico IllusionistFacelessMage-ROD-IT-VG.png | #042 "Illusionist Faceless Mage" Mago Senza Volto KarbonalaWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" Guerriero Karbonala RogueDoll-ROD-IT-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" Bambola Mortale OscilloHero2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" Eroe Oscillo #2 Griffore-ROD-IT-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" Griffore Torike-ROD-IT-VG.png | #047 "Torike" Torike Sangan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" Sangan BigInsect-ROD-IT-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" Grande Insetto BasicInsect-ROD-IT-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" Insetto della Foresta ArmoredLizard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" Lucertola Corazzata HerculesBeetle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" Scarabeo Hercules KillerNeedle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" Ape Assassina Gokibore-ROD-IT-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" Gokibore GiantFlea-ROD-IT-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" Pulce Gigante LarvaeMoth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" Larva di Falena GreatMoth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" Grande Falena Kuriboh-ROD-IT-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" Kuriboh MammothGraveyard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" Mammuth delle Tombe GreatWhite-ROD-IT-VG.png | #060 "Great White" Mega Squalo Bianco Wolf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" Lupo HarpieLady-ROD-IT-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" Arpia Splendente HarpieLadySisters-ROD-IT-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sisters" Sorelle Arpie TigerAxe-ROD-IT-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" Tigre con Ascia SilverFang-ROD-IT-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" Zanna d'Argento Kojikocy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" Kojikocy PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" Falena Perfetta Garoozis-ROD-IT-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" Garoozis ThousandDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" Mille Draghi FiendKraken-ROD-IT-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" Kraken il Demone Jellyfish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" Medusa CocoonofEvolution-ROD-IT-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolution" Bozzolo da Evoluzione KairyuShin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-Shin" Kairyu-Shin GiantSoldierofStone-ROD-IT-VG.png | #074 "Giant Soldier of Stone" Soldato di Pietra ManEatingPlant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #075 "Man-Eating Plant" Pianta Mangia-Uomini Krokodilus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" Kokkodrillus Grappler-ROD-IT-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" Il Soffocatore AxeRaider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" Predatore con Ascia Megazowler-ROD-IT-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" Megazowler Spinoso Uraby-ROD-IT-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" Urabysauro CrawlingDragon2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" Drago Strisciante #2 RedEyesBDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #082 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" Drago Nero Occhi Rossi CastleofDarkIllusions-ROD-IT-VG.png | #083 "Castle of Dark Illusions" Castello d'Illusioni ReaperoftheCards-ROD-IT-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Cards" Mieti-Carte KingofYamimakai-ROD-IT-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" Re di Yamimakai Barox-ROD-IT-VG.png | #086 "Barox" Barox DarkChimera-ROD-IT-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" Chimera Oscura MetalGuardian-ROD-IT-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" Guardiano Metallico CatapultTurtle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" Tartaruga Catapulta GyakutennoMegami-ROD-IT-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" Fata Gyakutenno Megami MysticHorseman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" Centauro Mistico RabidHorseman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" Cavaliere Rabbioso Zanki-ROD-IT-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" Zanki CrawlingDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" Drago Strisciante CrassClown-ROD-IT-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" Clown Stupido ArmoredZombie-ROD-IT-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" Zombie Corazzato DragonZombie-ROD-IT-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" Drago Zombie ClownZombie-ROD-IT-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" Zombie Clown PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-ROD-IT-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" Re dei Fantasmi BattleWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" Guerriero da Battaglia WingsofWickedFlame-ROD-IT-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Flame" Ali di Fiamma Malvagia MaskofDarkness-ROD-IT-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" Maschera dell'Oscurità BaronoftheFiendSword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #103 "Baron of the Fiend Sword" Barone Malaspada CurtainoftheDarkOnes-ROD-IT-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dark Ones" Sipario degli Oscuri Tomozaurus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" Tomozaurus SpiritoftheWinds-ROD-IT-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Winds" Spirito dei Venti ShiningAbyss-ROD-IT-VG.png | #107 "Shining Abyss" Abisso Luccicante HeadlessKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #108 "Headless Knight" Cavaliere Senzatesta GoddesswiththeThirdEye-ROD-IT-VG.png | #109 "Goddess with the Third Eye" Dea dal Terzo Occhio RuklambatheSpiritKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #110 "Ruklamba the Spirit King" Ruklamba il Re degli Spiriti DomaTheAngelofSilence-ROD-IT-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of Silence" Doma Angelo Silente Keldo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #112 "Keldo" Keldo SoldierAri-ROD-IT-VG.png | #113 "Soldier Ari" Soldato Ari WhiteMagicalHat-ROD-IT-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" Bianco Cappello Magico GearfriedtheIronKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #115 "Gearfried the Iron Knight" Gearfried il Cavaliere NightmareScorpion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" Scorpione dell'Incubo SpiritoftheBooks-ROD-IT-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Books" Spirito dei Libri XYZDragonCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #118 "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" Drago-Cannone XYZ HumanoidSlime-ROD-IT-VG.png | #119 "Humanoid Slime" Melma Umanoide DreamClown-ROD-IT-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" Clown del Sogno SleepingLion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" Leone Dormiente YamatanoDragonScroll-ROD-IT-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" Drago Yamatano DarkPlant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" Pianta Oscura WormDrake-ROD-IT-VG.png | #124 "Worm Drake" Verme Drake FaithBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" Uccello della Fede OriontheBattleKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle King" Orion, Re Guerriero Ansatsu-ROD-IT-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" Ansatsu l'Assassino LaMoon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" LaMoon Nemuriko-ROD-IT-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" Nemuriko WeatherControl-ROD-IT-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" Guardiano Meteorologico Octoberser-ROD-IT-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" Octoberser HumanoidWormDrake-ROD-IT-VG.png | #132 "Humanoid Worm Drake" Verme Drake Umanoide CharubintheFireKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire Knight" Cavaliere di Fuoco RevivalJam-ROD-IT-VG.png | #134 "Revival Jam" Carta del Ritorno FiendsHand-ROD-IT-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" Mano del Demone WittyPhantom-ROD-IT-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" Spettro Oscuro BusterBlader-ROD-IT-VG.png | #137 "Buster Blader" Combattente delle Lame DarkNecrofear-ROD-IT-VG.png | #138 "Dark Necrofear" L'Oscura Paura della Morte BlueEyedSilverZombie-ROD-IT-VG.png | #139 "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie" Zombie Argenteo Occhi Blu ToadMaster-ROD-IT-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" Maestro dei Rospi SpikedSnail-ROD-IT-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" Chiocciola Armata FlameManipulator-ROD-IT-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" Signore delle Fiamme NecrolancertheTimelord-ROD-IT-VG.png | #143 "Necrolancer the Timelord" Necrolancer, Signore del Tempo DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-ROD-IT-VG.png | #144 "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind" Djinn, Guardia del Vento TheBewitchingPhantomThief-ROD-IT-VG.png | #145 "The Bewitching Phantom Thief" Il Seducente Ladro Fantasma TempleofSkulls-ROD-IT-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" Tempio dei Teschi MonsterEgg-ROD-IT-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" Uovo Mostro TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-ROD-IT-VG.png | #148 "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark" Ombra dell'Oscurità XHeadCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #149 "X-Head Cannon" Testa-Cannone - X Akihiron-ROD-IT-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" Akihiron OrgoththeRelentless-ROD-IT-VG.png | #151 "Orgoth the Relentless" Orgoth l'Implacabile TheMeltingRedShadow-ROD-IT-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Shadow" Ombra Rossa Sfuggente DokuroizotheGrimReaper-ROD-IT-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper" Dokuroizo Mieti-Anime FireReaper-ROD-IT-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" Mietitore di Fuoco Larvas-ROD-IT-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" Uccello-Larva HardArmor-ROD-IT-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" Armatura Vivente Firegrass-ROD-IT-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" Erba di Fuoco CyberJar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #158 "Cyber Jar" Cyber-Urna DigBeak-ROD-IT-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" Rostro Scavatore MWarrior1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #160 "M-Warrior #1" Guerriero-M #1 MWarrior2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #161 "M-Warrior #2" Guerriero-M #2 BanisheroftheLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #162 "Banisher of the Light" Scaccia la Luce Lisark-ROD-IT-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" Lisark DesFeralImp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #164 "Des Feral Imp" Demonietto Selvaggio TheJudgementHand-ROD-IT-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" La Mano del Giudizio MysteriousPuppeteer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppeteer" Burattinaio Misterioso AncientJar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" Antica Urna DarkfireDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" Drago del Fuoco Nero DarkKingoftheAbyss-ROD-IT-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the Abyss" Nero Re degli Abissi SpiritoftheHarp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" Spirito dell'Arpa BigEye-ROD-IT-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" Grande Occhio Armaill-ROD-IT-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" Armaill delle Lame GiantRat-ROD-IT-VG.png | #173 "Giant Rat" Ratto Gigante SenjuoftheThousandHands-ROD-IT-VG.png | #174 "Senju of the Thousand Hands" Senju delle 1000 Mani UFOTurtle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #175 "UFO Turtle" Tartaruga UFO FireEye-ROD-IT-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" Occhio di Fuoco Monsturtle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" Mostraruga ClawReacher-ROD-IT-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" Sferra-Artigli PhantomDewan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" Dewan il Fantasma Arlownay-ROD-IT-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" Arlownay FlashAssailant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #181 "Flash Assailant" Assalitore Lampo KarateMan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #182 "Karate Man" Uomo del Karate LuckyTrinket-ROD-IT-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" Ciondolo fortunato Genin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #184 "Genin" Genin DarkZebra-ROD-IT-VG.png | #185 "Dark Zebra" Zebra Oscura FiendReflection2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection #2" Riflesso Evocatore #2 GateDeeg-ROD-IT-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" Deeg il Portale GiantGerm-ROD-IT-VG.png | #188 "Giant Germ" Germe Gigante Fusionist-ROD-IT-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" Fusionista NimbleMomonga-ROD-IT-VG.png | #190 "Nimble Momonga" L'Agile Momonga LaLaLioon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" Nuvola LaLa Li-oon KeyMace-ROD-IT-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" Fata Guerriera FinalDestiny-ROD-IT-VG.png | #193 "Final Destiny" Destino Finale HeavyStorm-ROD-IT-VG.png | #194 "Heavy Storm" Tempesta Potente Doron-ROD-IT-VG.png | #195 "Doron" Doron il Doppio CyclonLaser-ROD-IT-VG.png | #196 "Cyclon Laser" Ciclone Laser BoarSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #197 "Boar Soldier" Cinghiale Guerriero HappyLover-ROD-IT-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" Amante Felice PenguinKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" Cavaliere Pinguino PetitDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" Piccolo Drago FrenziedPanda-ROD-IT-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" Panda Scatenato AirMarmotofNefariousness-ROD-IT-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefariousness" Atroce Marmotta Volante PhantomGhost-ROD-IT-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" Fantasma spettrale MotherGrizzly-ROD-IT-VG.png | #204 "Mother Grizzly" Madre Grizzly FlyingKamakiri1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #205 "Flying Kamakiri #1" Kamakiri Volante #1 TwinLongRods1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods #1" Lunghi Arti #1 DrollBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" Uccello Buffo PetitAngel-ROD-IT-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" Piccolo Angelo WingedCleaver-ROD-IT-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" Mannaia Alata HinotamaSoul-ROD-IT-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" Spirito Hinotama Kaminarikozou-ROD-IT-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" Kaminarikozou Meotoko-ROD-IT-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" Meotoko AquaMadoor-ROD-IT-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" Mago delle Acque KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-ROD-IT-VG.png | #214 "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" Kagemusha delle Fiamme Blu FlameGhost-ROD-IT-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" Fantasma di Fuoco NightmarePenguin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #216 "Nightmare Penguin" Pinguino Incubo BSkullDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" Drago Teschio Nero TwoMouthDarkruler-ROD-IT-VG.png | #218 "Two-Mouth Darkruler" Darkruler a due bocche Solitude-ROD-IT-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" Isolamento MaskedSorcerer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" Stregone Mascherato Kumootoko-ROD-IT-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" Ragno Kumootoko CeremonialBell-ROD-IT-VG.png | #222 "Ceremonial Bell" Campana Cerimoniale RoaringOceanSnake-ROD-IT-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snake" Serpente Oceanico TrapMaster-ROD-IT-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" Maestro di Trappola FiendSword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" Spada Demoniaca SonicBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #226 "Sonic Bird" Uccello Sonico MysticTomato-ROD-IT-VG.png | #227 "Mystic Tomato" Pomodoro Mistico WoodRemains-ROD-IT-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" Resti Lignei HourglassofLife-ROD-IT-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" Clessidra della Vita RareFish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" Pesce Raro WoodClown-ROD-IT-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" Clown di Legno Kotodama-ROD-IT-VG.png | #232 "Kotodama" Kotodama JamBreedingMachine-ROD-IT-VG.png | #233 "Jam Breeding Machine" Macchina di Compressione ObelisktheTormentor-ROD-IT-VG.png | #234 "Obelisk the Tormentor" Obelisco del Tiranno WodantheResidentoftheForest-ROD-IT-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident of the Forest" Wodan della Foresta PerfectMachineKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #236 "Perfect Machine King" Re delle Macchine Perfette Haniwa-ROD-IT-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" Haniwa SlifertheSkyDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #238 "Slifer the Sky Dragon" Slifer Drago del Cielo VishwarRandi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" Vishwar Randi TheWingedDragonofRaBattleMode-ROD-IT-VG.png | #240 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Battle Mode)" Il Drago Alato di Ra (Modalita Battaglia) DarkAssailant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" Assalitore Oscuro CandleofFate-ROD-IT-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Fate" Candela del Destino WaterElement-ROD-IT-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" Spirito dell'Acqua Dissolverock-ROD-IT-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" Dissolvi-Roccia FlyingFish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #245 "Flying Fish" Pesce Volante OneWhoHuntsSouls-ROD-IT-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Souls" Cacciatore di Anime RootWater-ROD-IT-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" Acqua di Radice AmphibianBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #248 "Amphibian Beast" Bestia Anfibia WaterOmotics-ROD-IT-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" Trasforma-Acque AlligatorsSwordDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #250 "Alligator's Sword Dragon" Drago Spada dell'Alligatore EnchantingMermaid-ROD-IT-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" Sirena Incantatrice Nekogal1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" Nekogal #1 RocketWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #253 "Rocket Warrior" Guerriero-Razzo AquaSerpent-ROD-IT-VG.png | #254 "Aqua Serpent" Serpente Aqua PreventRat-ROD-IT-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" Ratto Peloso DimensionalWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Warrior" Guerriero Dimensionale TheLegendaryFisherman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #257 "The Legendary Fisherman" Pescatore Leggendario BeastkingoftheSwamps-ROD-IT-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the Swamps" Bestia delle Paludi SatelliteCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #259 "Satellite Cannon" Cannone Satellite LunarQueenElzaim-ROD-IT-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" Elzaim, Regina Lunare WickedMirror-ROD-IT-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" Specchio Malvagio TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-ROD-IT-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsman of Aile" Spadaccino di Aile RockOgreGrotto2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogre Grotto #2" Orco di Pietra #2 WingEggElf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" Elfo-Uovo Alato TheFuriousSeaKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #265 "The Furious Sea King" Furioso Re dei Mari PrincessofTsurugi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurugi" Principessa di Tsurugi MorphingJar2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #267 "Morphing Jar #2" Urna di Mutazione #2 VorseRaider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #268 "Vorse Raider" Vorse il Predatore VersagotheDestroyer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destroyer" Versago il Distruttore Wetha-ROD-IT-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" Wetha MegirusLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" Raggi Megirus Mavelus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" Mavelo AncientTreeofEnlightenment-ROD-IT-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of Enlightenment" Antico Albero Illuminato GreenPhantomKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" Re Verde degli Spettri GroundAttackerBugroth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #275 "Ground Attacker Bugroth" Bugroth di Terra RayTemperature-ROD-IT-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" Raggio e Temperatura FlameChampion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #277 "Flame Champion" Campione delle Fiamme PetitMoth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" Piccola Falena TwinHeadedFireDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #279 "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon" Drago di Fuoco Bifronte DarkfireSoldier1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #280 "Darkfire Soldier #1" Soldato di Fuoco #1 MysticClown-ROD-IT-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" Clown Mistico MysticalSheep2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" Pecora Mistica #2 Holograh-ROD-IT-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" Macchina Holograh TaotheChanter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" Tao il Cantore SerpentMarauder-ROD-IT-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" Serpente Predone MrVolcano-ROD-IT-VG.png | #286 "Mr. Volcano" Mr Vulcano OgreoftheBlackShadow-ROD-IT-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black Shadow" Orco delle Ombre Nere DarkfireSoldier2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #288 "Darkfire Soldier #2" Soldato di Fuoco #2 ChangeSlime-ROD-IT-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" Melma Cangiante MoonEnvoy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" Messo della Luna Fireyarou-ROD-IT-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" Fireyarou Kiseitai-ROD-IT-VG.png | #292 "Kiseitai" Kiseitai MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" Masaki lo Spadaccino DragonesstheWickedKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wicked Knight" Dragonessa a Cavallo CyberFalcon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #295 "Cyber Falcon" Cyber-Falcone OneEyedShieldDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #296 "One-Eyed Shield Dragon" Drago con Scudo TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-ROD-IT-VG.png | #297 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Sphere Mode)" Il Dragone Alato di Ra WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-ROD-IT-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head" Drago Malvagio Bifronte SonicMaid-ROD-IT-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" Fanciulla del Suono Kurama-ROD-IT-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" Uccello Kurama LegendarySword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" Spada Leggendaria SwordofDarkDestruction-ROD-IT-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Dark Destruction" Spada Distruttrice DarkEnergy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" Energia Oscura AxeofDespair-ROD-IT-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" Ascia di Distruzione LaserCannonArmor-ROD-IT-VG.png | #305 "Laser Cannon Armor" Armatura Laser InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with Laser Cannon" Insetto Laser Corazzato ElfsLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" Luce dell'Elfo BeastFangs-ROD-IT-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" Zanne della Bestia SteelShell-ROD-IT-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" Guscio d'Acciaio VileGerms-ROD-IT-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" Germi Malefici BlackPendant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" Ciondolo Nero SilverBowandArrow-ROD-IT-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow and Arrow" Arco d'Argento HornofLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" Corno di Luce HornoftheUnicorn-ROD-IT-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicorn" Corno dell'Unicorno DragonTreasure-ROD-IT-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" Tesoro del Drago ElectroWhip-ROD-IT-VG.png | #316 "Electro-Whip" Elettro-Frusta CyberShield-ROD-IT-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" Cyber Scudo ElegantEgotist-ROD-IT-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" Egotista Elegante MysticalMoon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" Luna Mistica StopDefense-ROD-IT-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" Blocca Difesa MalevolentNuzzler-ROD-IT-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" Sfregatore Malevolo VioletCrystal-ROD-IT-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" Cristallo Viola BookofSecretArts-ROD-IT-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Arts" Libro di Arti Segrete Invigoration-ROD-IT-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" Rinvigorimento MachineConversionFactory-ROD-IT-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion Factory" Fabbrica di Macchine RaiseBodyHeat-ROD-IT-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" Alza Calore Corporeo FollowWind-ROD-IT-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" Vento Inseguitore PowerofKaishin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" Potere di Kaishin DragonCaptureJar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" Cattura-Dragoni Forest-ROD-IT-VG.png | #330 "Forest" Foresta Wasteland-ROD-IT-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" Lande Desolate Mountain-ROD-IT-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" Montagna Sogen-ROD-IT-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" Sogen Umi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #334 "Umi" Umi Yami-ROD-IT-VG.png | #335 "Yami" Yami DarkHole-ROD-IT-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Abisso Oscuro Raigeki-ROD-IT-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" Raigeki MooyanCurry-ROD-IT-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" Curry di Mooyan RedMedicine-ROD-IT-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" Pozione Rossa GoblinsSecretRemedy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Remedy" Cura Segreta del Goblin SoulofthePure-ROD-IT-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" Anima del Puro DianKetotheCureMaster-ROD-IT-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure Master" Dian Keto il Curatore Sparks-ROD-IT-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" Scintille Hinotama-ROD-IT-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" Hinotama FinalFlame-ROD-IT-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" Fiamme Finali Ookazi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" Ookazi TremendousFire-ROD-IT-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" Fuoco Tremendo SwordsofRevealingLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealing Light" Spada Rivelatrice SpellbindingCircle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circle" Cerchio Incantatore DarkPiercingLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #350 "Dark-Piercing Light" Luce Trafiggi-Tenebre Yaranzo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" Yaranzo KanantheSwordmistress-ROD-IT-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmistress" Kanan, Signora di Spada Takriminos-ROD-IT-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" Takriminos StuffedAnimal-ROD-IT-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" Animale Impagliato MegasonicEye-ROD-IT-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" Occhio Megasonico SuperWarLion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #356 "Super War-Lion" Super Leone da Guerra Yamadron-ROD-IT-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" Yamadron Seiyaryu-ROD-IT-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" Seiyaryu ThreeLeggedZombies-ROD-IT-VG.png | #359 "Three-Legged Zombies" Zombie dalle Tre Gambe ZeraTheMant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" Zera il Mostro FlyingPenguin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" Pinguino Volante MillenniumShield-ROD-IT-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" Scudo del Millennio FairysGift-ROD-IT-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" Dono della Fata BlackLusterSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldier" Glorioso Soldato Nero FiendsMirror-ROD-IT-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" Specchio del Demonio LabyrinthWall-ROD-IT-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" Mura Labirintiche JiraiGumo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" Jirai Gumo ShadowGhoul-ROD-IT-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" Demone Fantasma WallShadow-ROD-IT-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" Muro-Ombra LabyrinthTank-ROD-IT-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" Carro-Labirinto SangaoftheThunder-ROD-IT-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thunder" Sanga del Tuono Kazejin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" Kazejin Suijin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" Suijin GateGuardian-ROD-IT-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" Guardiano di Cancello DungeonWorm-ROD-IT-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" Verme delle Segrete MonsterTamer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" Domatore di Mostri RyuKishinPowered-ROD-IT-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-Kishin Powered" Ryu-Kishin Supremo Swordstalker-ROD-IT-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" Cercatore di spade LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" Genio della Lampada BlueEyesUltimateDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #380 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Drago Finale Occhi Blu ToonAlligator-ROD-IT-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" Alligatore Animato RudeKaiser-ROD-IT-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" Kaiser la Bestia ParrotDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" Drago-Pappagallo DarkRabbit-ROD-IT-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" Coniglio Oscuro Bickuribox-ROD-IT-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Dragon" Draghetto delle Arpie MysticLamp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" Lampada Mistica PendulumMachine-ROD-IT-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" Pendolo della Tortura GiltiatheDKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knight" Giltia il Cavaliere LauncherSpider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" Ragno Lancia-Missili Zoa-ROD-IT-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" Zoa il Mostro Metalzoa-ROD-IT-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" Metalzoa ZoneEater-ROD-IT-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" Mangiatore di Zona SteelScorpion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" Scorpione d'Acciaio DancingElf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" Elfo Danzante Ocubeam-ROD-IT-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" Ocubeam Leghul-ROD-IT-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" Leghul Ooguchi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" Ooguchi GammaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #399 "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" Guerriero Magnetico Gamma EmperoroftheLandandSea-ROD-IT-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Land and Sea" Imperatore di Terra e Mare UshiOni-ROD-IT-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" Ushi Oni MonsterEye-ROD-IT-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" Occhio Mostruoso Leogun-ROD-IT-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" Leo-Cannone Tatsunootoshigo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" Tatsunootoshigo SaberSlasher-ROD-IT-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" Sciabola Devastatrice KaiserSeaHorse-ROD-IT-VG.png | #406 "Kaiser Sea Horse" Kaiser, Cavalluccio Marino MachineKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" Re Macchina GiantMechSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-Soldier" Mech-Soldato Gigante MetalDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" Drago Metallico MechanicalSpider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" Ragno Meccanico Bat-ROD-IT-VG.png | #411 "Bat" Pipistrello TheWingedDragonofRaPhoenixMode-ROD-IT-VG.png | #412 "The Winged Dragon of Ra (Phoenix Mode)" Il Dragone Alato di Ra Modalità Fenice CyberSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" Cyber-Soldato ShovelCrusher-ROD-IT-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" Pale Distruttrici Mechanicalchaser-ROD-IT-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchaser" Mech-Inseguitore Blocker-ROD-IT-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" L'Ostacolatore BlastJuggler-ROD-IT-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" Giocoliere Devastante Golgoil-ROD-IT-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" Golgoil FlyingKamakiri2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #419 "Flying Kamakiri #2" Kamakiri Volante #2 CyberStein-ROD-IT-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" Cyber-Stein CyberCommander-ROD-IT-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" Cyber Comandante Jinzo7-ROD-IT-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" Jinzo #7 DiceArmadillo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" Arma-Dadillo SkyDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" Drago del Cielo ThunderDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" Drago del Tuono StoneD-ROD-IT-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." Drago di Pietra KaiserDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" Kaiser-Drago MagicianofFaith-ROD-IT-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" Mago della Fede GoddessofWhim-ROD-IT-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" Dea dei Capricci Gradius-ROD-IT-VG.png | #430 "Gradius" Gradius IceWater-ROD-IT-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" Acqua di Ghiaccio WaterdragonFairy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" Fata del Drago di Mare AncientElf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" Elfo Antico HarpiesBrother-ROD-IT-VG.png | #434 "Harpie's Brother" Fratello delle Arpie Aeris-ROD-IT-VG.png | #435 "Aeris" Aeris WhiteDolphin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" Delfino Bianco DeepseaShark-ROD-IT-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" Squalo degli Abissi MetalFish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" Pesce Metallico GrandTikiElder-ROD-IT-VG.png | #439 "Grand Tiki Elder" Tiki il Vecchio 7ColoredFish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" Pesce dai 7 Colori MechBass-ROD-IT-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" Mecha-Bass AquaDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" Drago d'Acqua SeaKingDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" Drago Re dei Mari TuruPurun-ROD-IT-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" Turu-Purun GiantRex-ROD-IT-VG.png | #445 "Giant Rex" Rex Gigante AquaSnake-ROD-IT-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" Serpente d'Acqua GiantRedSeasnake-ROD-IT-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" Serpente Marino Gigante SpikeSeadra-ROD-IT-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" Seadra degli Aculei 30000YearWhiteTurtle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #449 "30,000-Year White Turtle" Tartaruga di 30.000 Anni KappaAvenger-ROD-IT-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" Vendicatore Kappa Kanikabuto-ROD-IT-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" Kanikabuto Zarigun-ROD-IT-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" Zarigun MillenniumGolem-ROD-IT-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" Golem del Millennio DestroyerGolem-ROD-IT-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" Golem Distruttore BarrelRock-ROD-IT-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" Barile di Roccia MinomushiWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" Guerriero Minomushi TheMaskedBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #457 "The Masked Beast" Bestia Mascherata KaminariAttack-ROD-IT-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" Attacco Kaminari TripwireBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" Elettro-Bestia BoltEscargot-ROD-IT-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" Lumaca Fulminante BoltPenguin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" Pinguino Fulminante TheImmortalofThunder-ROD-IT-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Thunder" Immortale del Tuono ElectricSnake-ROD-IT-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" Serpente Elettrico WingEagle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" Aquila Alata PunishedEagle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" Aquila Punita SkullRedBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" Uccello Teschio Rosso CrimsonSunbird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" Uccello Rosso del Sole QueenBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" Uccello Regina ArmedNinja-ROD-IT-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" Ninja Armato MagicalGhost-ROD-IT-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" Fantasma Magico SoulHunter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" Predatore di Anime TheEarlofDemise-ROD-IT-VG.png | #472 "The Earl of Demise" Il Conte della Morte VermillionSparrow-ROD-IT-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" Passero Vermiglio SeaKamen-ROD-IT-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" Kamen del Mare SinisterSerpent-ROD-IT-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" Serpente Sinistro Ganigumo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #476 "Ganigumo" Ganigumo Alinsection-ROD-IT-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" Alinsection InsectSoldiersoftheSky-ROD-IT-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of the Sky" Soldati-Insetto CockroachKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" Scarafaggio Cavaliere KuwagataA-ROD-IT-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata A" Kuwagata a Burglar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" Lo Scassinatore Pragtical-ROD-IT-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" Pragtical Garvas-ROD-IT-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" Garvas Ameba-ROD-IT-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" Ameba Korogashi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" Korogashi BooKoo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" Mago Boo Koo FlowerWolf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" Fiore di Lupo RainbowFlower-ROD-IT-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" Fiore dell'Arcobaleno BarrelLily-ROD-IT-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" Giglio a Barile NeedleBall-ROD-IT-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" Sfera ad Ago Peacock-ROD-IT-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" Pavone Hoshiningen-ROD-IT-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" Hoshiningen MahaVailo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" Maha Vailo RainbowMarineMermaid-ROD-IT-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mermaid" Sirena dell'Arcobaleno MusicianKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" Re Musico Wilmee-ROD-IT-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" Wilmee YadoKaru-ROD-IT-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" Yado Karu Morinphen-ROD-IT-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" Demone Morinphen Boneheimer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #499 "Boneheimer" Boneheimer dei Mari DragonSeeker-ROD-IT-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" Insegui-Draghi ManEaterBug-ROD-IT-VG.png | #501 "Man-Eater Bug" Insetto Mangia-Uomini PenguinTorpedo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #502 "Penguin Torpedo" Pinguino Torpedo TurtleRaccoon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" Procione-Tartaruga FlameDancer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #504 "Flame Dancer" Danzatore di Fuoco Prisman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" Mostro Prisman GaleDogra-ROD-IT-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" Dogra la Tempesta CrazyFish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" Pesce Matto CyberSaurus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" Cyber-Sauro Bracchioraidus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" Bracchio-raidus LaughingFlower-ROD-IT-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" Fiore-Che-Ride BeanSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" Soldato-Fagiolo CannonSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" Soldato-Cannone GuardianoftheThroneRoom-ROD-IT-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Throne Room" Guardiano del Trono AsuraPriest-ROD-IT-VG.png | #514 "Asura Priest" Prete Asura TheStatueofEasterIsland-ROD-IT-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of Easter Island" Statua dell'Isola di Pasqua MukaMuka-ROD-IT-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" Muka Muka ZombyratheDark-ROD-IT-VG.png | #517 "Zombyra the Dark" Zombyra dell'Oscurità BoulderTortoise-ROD-IT-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" Tartaruga di Pietra FireKraken-ROD-IT-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" Kraken di Fuoco TurtleBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" Uccello-Tartaruga Skullbird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" Uccello-Teschio MonstrousBird-ROD-IT-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" Uccello Mostruoso TheBistroButcher-ROD-IT-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" Il Macellaio StarBoy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" Ragazzo delle Stelle SpiritoftheMountain-ROD-IT-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Mountain" Spirito della Montagna EarthboundSpirit-ROD-IT-VG.png | #526 "Earthbound Spirit" Spirito della Terra MilusRadiant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" Milo il Raggiante Togex-ROD-IT-VG.png | #528 "Togex" Togex FlameCerebrus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" Cervello Infuocato EmbodimentofApophis-ROD-IT-VG.png | #530 "Embodiment of Apophis" Incarnazione di Apophis MysticalSand-ROD-IT-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" Sabbia Mistica GeminiElf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" Elfi Gemelli KwagarHercules-ROD-IT-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" Kwagar Hercules Minar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #534 "Minar" Minar AncientLamp-ROD-IT-VG.png | #535 "Ancient Lamp" Antica Lampada Mechaleon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" Mechaleonte MegaThunderball-ROD-IT-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" Mega-Sfera del Tuono Niwatori-ROD-IT-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" Bestia Niwatori AmazonChainMaster-ROD-IT-VG.png | #539 "Amazon Chain Master" Amazzone con Catena Skelengel-ROD-IT-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" Skelengel HaneHane-ROD-IT-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" Hane-Hane Misairuzame-ROD-IT-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" Pesce Misairuzame ThunderNyanNyan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #543 "Thunder Nyan Nyan" Donner Nyan Nyan DharmaCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" Cannone Dharma Skelgon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" Skelgon WowWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" Guerriero WoW Griggle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" Griggle BoneMouse-ROD-IT-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" Topo delle Ossa FrogtheJam-ROD-IT-VG.png | #549 "Frog the Jam" Rana la Poltiglia LastTuskMammoth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #550 "Last Tusk Mammoth" Ultimo Zanna-Mammut DarkElf-ROD-IT-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" Elfo Oscuro WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2" Drago Alato #2 MushroomMan2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" Uomo-Fungo #2 LavaBattleguard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" Guardiano di Lava QueensKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #555 "Queen's Knight" Cavaliere della Regina InjectionFairyLily-ROD-IT-VG.png | #556 "Injection Fairy Lily" Injektionselfe Lily JacksKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #557 "Jack's Knight" Cavaliere del Jack PottheTrick-ROD-IT-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" Serba-Il-Trucco OscilloHero-ROD-IT-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" Eroe Oscillo InvaderfromAnotherDimension-ROD-IT-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Another Dimension" Invasore Dimensionale LesserDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" Drago Minore NeedleWorm-ROD-IT-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" Verme Aghiforme KingsKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #563 "King's Knight" Cavaliere del Re GreatMammothofGoldfine-ROD-IT-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" Grande di Goldfine GilGarth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #565 "Gil Garth" Gil Garth Yormungarde-ROD-IT-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" Yormungarde DarkworldThorns-ROD-IT-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" Aculei degli Abissi BladeKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #568 "Blade Knight" Cavaliere della Lama Gernia-ROD-IT-VG.png | #569 "Gernia" Gernia Trakadon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" Drago Trakadon BDragonJungleKing-ROD-IT-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle King" Drago Re della Giungla EmpressJudge-ROD-IT-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" Giudice Imperatrice LittleD-ROD-IT-VG.png | #573 "Little D" Piccolo D. WitchoftheBlackForest-ROD-IT-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black Forest" Strega della Foresta Nera YDragonHead-ROD-IT-VG.png | #575 "Y-Dragon Head" Testa Dragone - Y GiantScorpionoftheTundra-ROD-IT-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of the Tundra" Scorpione Gigante CrowGoblin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" Corvo-Goblin DarkMagicianKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #578 "Dark Magician Knight" Cavaliere Mago Oscuro AbyssFlower-ROD-IT-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" Fiore degli Abissi PatrolRobo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" Robo-Pattuglia Takuhee-ROD-IT-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" Uccello Takuhee DarkWitch-ROD-IT-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" Strega Oscura DestinyBoard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #583 "Destiny Board" Tavola del Destino SpiritMessageI-ROD-IT-VG.png | #584 "Spirit Message "I"" Spirito Messaggio "I" SpiritMessageN-ROD-IT-VG.png | #585 "Spirit Message "N"" Spirito Messaggio "N" SpiritMessageA-ROD-IT-VG.png | #586 "Spirit Message "A"" Spirito Messaggio "A" SpiritMessageL-ROD-IT-VG.png | #587 "Spirit Message "L"" Spirito Messaggio "L" LivingVase-ROD-IT-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" Vaso Vivente TentaclePlant-ROD-IT-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" Pianta Tentacolare ZMetalTank-ROD-IT-VG.png | #590 "Z-Metal Tank" Carro-Metallo - Z MorphingJar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" Urna di Mutazione MuseA-ROD-IT-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" Fata Musa-A XYDragonCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #593 "XY-Dragon Cannon" Drago-Cannone XY RoseSpectreofDunn-ROD-IT-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Dunn" Spettro di Dunn FiendReflection1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection #1" Riflesso Evocatore #1 XZTankCannon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #596 "XZ-Tank Cannon" Carro-Cannone XZ YZTankDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #597 "YZ-Tank Dragon" Carro-Dragone YZ LittleChimera-ROD-IT-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" Piccola Chimera ViolentRain-ROD-IT-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" Pioggia Violenta ExodiaNecross-ROD-IT-VG.png | #600 "Exodia Necross" Necro Exodia MonsterReborn-ROD-IT-VG.png | #601 "Monster Reborn" Resuscita Mostro PenguinSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" Soldato Pinguino FairyDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" Drago-Fata Helpoemer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #604 "Helpoemer" Helpoemer LavaGolem-ROD-IT-VG.png | #605 "Lava Golem" Golem di Lava Newdoria-ROD-IT-VG.png | #606 "Newdoria" Newdoria DarkJeroid-ROD-IT-VG.png | #607 "Dark Jeroid" Jeroid Oscuro ShiningFriendship-ROD-IT-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" Amicizia Sfolgorante GravediggerGhoul-ROD-IT-VG.png | #609 "Gravedigger Ghoul" Spirito Scava-Tombe ElectricLizard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" Lucertola Elettrica HirosShadowScout-ROD-IT-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scout" Esploratore-Ombra di Hiro LadyofFaith-ROD-IT-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" Signora della Fede TwinHeadedThunderDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #613 "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" Drago di Tuono Bifronte HunterSpider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" Ragno-Cacciatore ArmoredStarfish-ROD-IT-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" Stella Corazzata ExecutorMakyura-ROD-IT-VG.png | #616 "Executor - Makyura" Makyura l'Esecutore MarineBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" Bestia Marina WarriorofTradition-ROD-IT-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Tradition" Guerriero della Tradizione ByserShock-ROD-IT-VG.png | #619 "Byser Shock" Shock Byser Snakeyashi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" Snakeyashi SuccubusKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" Cavaliere Terrificante IllWitch-ROD-IT-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" Strega Malevola ViserDes-ROD-IT-VG.png | #623 "Viser Des" Viser Des HighTideGyojin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" Gyojin della Marea FairyoftheFountain-ROD-IT-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fountain" Fata della Fontana AmazonoftheSeas-ROD-IT-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" Amazzone dei Mari Nekogal2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" Nekogal #2 WitchsApprentice-ROD-IT-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" Apprendista della Strega PuppetMaster-ROD-IT-VG.png | #629 "Puppet Master" Il Burattinaio AmazonFighter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #630 "Amazon Fighter" Combattente Amazzone MaidenoftheMoonlight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moonlight" Ragazza della Luna StoneOgreGrotto-ROD-IT-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" Orco di Pietra AmazonSwordWoman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #633 "Amazon Sword Woman" Spadaccina Amazzone VampireLord-ROD-IT-VG.png | #634 "Vampire Lord" Signore Vampiro QueensDouble-ROD-IT-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" Doppio della Regina DarkPaladin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #636 "Dark Paladin" Paladino Oscuro Trent-ROD-IT-VG.png | #637 "Trent" Trent il Guardiano QueenofAutumnLeaves-ROD-IT-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Leaves" Regina delle Foglie AmphibiousBugroth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" Bugroth Anfibio DifferentDimensionDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #640 "Different Dimension Dragon" Dragone da una Differente Dimensione AmazonArchers-ROD-IT-VG.png | #641 "Amazon Archers" Amazzoni Arcieri MysticalSheep1-ROD-IT-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" Pecora Mistica #1 YamataDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #643 "Yamata Dragon" Dragone Yamata ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-ROD-IT-VG.png | #644 "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Shinato, Re del Piano Superiore DarkFlareKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #645 "Dark Flare Knight" Cavaliere Fiamma Oscura MirageKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #646 "Mirage Knight" Cavaliere del Miraggio BerserkDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #647 "Berserk Dragon" Dragone Berserk MachineAttacker-ROD-IT-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" Macchina d'Attacco CommandAngel-ROD-IT-VG.png | #649 "Command Angel" Ordine Angelico WhiptailCrow-ROD-IT-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" Corvo Coda-di-Frusta KunaiwithChain-ROD-IT-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" Kunai con Catena MagicalLabyrinth-ROD-IT-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" Labirinto Magico WarriorElimination-ROD-IT-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Elimination" Elimina-Guerrieri Salamandra-ROD-IT-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" Salamandra Cursebreaker-ROD-IT-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" Spezza-Maledizioni EternalRest-ROD-IT-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" Riposo Eterno Megamorph-ROD-IT-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" Megamorph Metalmorph-ROD-IT-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" Metalmorph WingedTrumpeter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" Trombettiere Alato StainStorm-ROD-IT-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" Tempesta di Macchie CrushCard-ROD-IT-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" Carta Schiaccia-Tutto EradicatingAerosol-ROD-IT-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aerosol" Insetticida Sterminatore BreathofLight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" Spiraglio di Luce EternalDrought-ROD-IT-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Drought" Siccità Eterna DesVolstgalph-ROD-IT-VG.png | #665 "Des Volstgalph" Des Volstgalph ToonDarkMagicianGirl-ROD-IT-VG.png | #666 "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Maga Oscura Animata GilfordtheLightning-ROD-IT-VG.png | #667 "Gilford the Lightning" Gilford il Lampo BrightCastle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" Castello Splendente ShadowSpell-ROD-IT-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" Incantesimo Ombra BlackLusterRitual-ROD-IT-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritual" Rito della Gloria Nera MysticalBeastSerket-ROD-IT-VG.png | #671 "Mystical Beast Serket" Serket la Bestia Mistica HarpiesFeatherDuster-ROD-IT-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather Duster" Polverizzatore delle Arpie CyberHarpie-ROD-IT-VG.png | #673 "Cyber Harpie" Cyber-Arpia LightningConger-ROD-IT-VG.png | #674 "Lightning Conger" Anguilla Fulminante ExarionUniverse-ROD-IT-VG.png | #675 "Exarion Universe" Exarion l'Universale LegendaryFiend-ROD-IT-VG.png | #676 "Legendary Fiend" Demone Leggendario GadgetSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #677 "Gadget Soldier" Soldato Gadget MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #678 "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" Melchid dai 4 Volti NuviatheWicked-ROD-IT-VG.png | #679 "Nuvia the Wicked" Nuvia il Malvagio MaskedBeastDesGardius-ROD-IT-VG.png | #680 "Masked Beast Des Gardius" Des Gardius Bestia Mascherata HouseofAdhesiveTape-ROD-IT-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive Tape" Casa del Nastro Adesivo Eatgaboon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" Mangia-Gaboon BearTrap-ROD-IT-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" Trappola per Orsi InvisibleWire-ROD-IT-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" Filo Invisibile AcidTrapHole-ROD-IT-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" Trappola dell'Acido WidespreadRuin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" Rovine Diffuse GoblinFan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" Ventaglio del Goblin BadReactiontoSimochi-ROD-IT-VG.png | #688 "Bad Reaction to Simochi" Reazione a Simochi ReverseTrap-ROD-IT-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" Inverti Trappole FakeTrap-ROD-IT-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" Simula Trappole ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #691 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" Valkyrion, Guardia Magna TorrentialTribute-ROD-IT-VG.png | #692 "Torrential Tribute" Tributo Torrenziale BeckontoDarkness-ROD-IT-VG.png | #693 "Beckon to Darkness" Richiamo all'Oscurità InfiniteDismissal-ROD-IT-VG.png | #694 "Infinite Dismissal" Radiazione Totale 7Completed-ROD-IT-VG.png | #695 "7 Completed" 7 Completati DarkSage-ROD-IT-VG.png | #696 "Dark Sage" Saggio Oscuro FGD-ROD-IT-VG.png | #697 "F.G.D." F.G.D. MasterofDragonSoldier-ROD-IT-VG.png | #698 "Master of Dragon Soldier" Soldato Maestro di Drago MessengerofPeace-ROD-IT-VG.png | #699 "Messenger of Peace" Messaggero di Pace DarknessApproaches-ROD-IT-VG.png | #700 "Darkness Approaches" L'Oscurità Si Avvicina PerformanceofSword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Sword" Prestazione della Spada HungryBurger-ROD-IT-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" Hamburger Affamato Sengenjin-ROD-IT-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" Sengenjin SkullGuardian-ROD-IT-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" Teschio Guardiano TriHornedDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #705 "Tri-Horned Dragon" Drago Tricorno SerpentNightDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dragon" Drago Serpente Notturno SkullKnight-ROD-IT-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" Cavaliere Teschio CosmoQueen-ROD-IT-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" Regina del Cosmo Chakra-ROD-IT-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" Chakra CrabTurtle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" Tartaruga-Granchio Mikazukinoyaiba-ROD-IT-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" Mikazukinoyaiba MeteorDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" Drago Meteora MeteorBDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" Drago Nero Meteora FirewingPegasus-ROD-IT-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" Pegaso Ali Infuocate PsychoPuppet-ROD-IT-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" Psico-Burattino GarmaSword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" Spada di Garma JavelinBeetle-ROD-IT-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" Scarabeo-Lancia FortressWhale-ROD-IT-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" Fortezza-Balena Dokurorider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" Dokurorider MaskofShineDark-ROD-IT-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Dark" Splendore e Oscurità MagicianofBlackChaos-ROD-IT-VG.png | #721 "Magician of Black Chaos" Mago del Caos Nero DarkMagicRitual-ROD-IT-VG.png | #722 "Dark Magic Ritual" Rito Magia Oscura SlotMachine-ROD-IT-VG.png | #723 "Slot Machine" Slot Machine SpaceMegatron-ROD-IT-VG.png | #724 "Space Megatron" Megatron Stellare RedArcheryGirl-ROD-IT-VG.png | #725 "Red Archery Girl" Ragazza Arciere RyuRan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #726 "Ryu-Ran" Ryu-Ran MangaRyuRan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #727 "Manga Ryu-Ran" Ryu-Ran Manga ToonMermaid-ROD-IT-VG.png | #728 "Toon Mermaid" Sirena Animata ToonSummonedSkull-ROD-IT-VG.png | #729 "Toon Summoned Skull" Teschio Evocato Animato DarkEyesIllusionist-ROD-IT-VG.png | #730 "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" Illusionista dagli Occhi Scuri Relinquished-ROD-IT-VG.png | #731 "Relinquished" Abbandono JigenBakudan-ROD-IT-VG.png | #732 "Jigen Bakudan" Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-ROD-IT-VG.png | #733 "Thousand-Eyes Idol" Idolo dai 1000 Occhi ThousandEyesRestrict-ROD-IT-VG.png | #734 "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" Limite dei 1000 Occhi SteelOgreGrotto2-ROD-IT-VG.png | #735 "Steel Ogre Grotto #2" Orco d'Acciaio #2 BlastSphere-ROD-IT-VG.png | #736 "Blast Sphere" Sfera di Distruzione Hyozanryu-ROD-IT-VG.png | #737 "Hyozanryu" Hyozanryu AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #738 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" Guerriero Magnetico Alpha LegiontheFiendJester-ROD-IT-VG.png | #739 "Legion the Fiend Jester" Legion Demone-Giullare InvitationtoaDarkSleep-ROD-IT-VG.png | #740 "Invitation to a Dark Sleep" Invito al Sonno Oscuro LordofD-ROD-IT-VG.png | #741 "Lord of D." Signore dei Draghi RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #742 "Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon" Drago Metallico Occhi Rossi BarrelDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #743 "Barrel Dragon" Drago-Barile HannibalNecromancer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #744 "Hannibal Necromancer" Hannibal il Necromante PantherWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #745 "Panther Warrior" Guerriero-Pantera ThreeHeadedGeedo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #746 "Three-Headed Geedo" Geedo dalle Tre Teste GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-ROD-IT-VG.png | #747 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" Gazelle, Re delle Bestie StoneStatueoftheAztecs-ROD-IT-VG.png | #748 "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Statua degli Aztechi Berfomet-ROD-IT-VG.png | #749 "Berfomet" Berfomet ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-ROD-IT-VG.png | #750 "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" Chimera Volante GearGolemtheMovingFortress-ROD-IT-VG.png | #751 "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" Fortezza Mobile Jinzo-ROD-IT-VG.png | #752 "Jinzo" Jinzo SwordsmanofLandstar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #753 "Swordsman of Landstar" Spadaccino di Landstar CyberRaider-ROD-IT-VG.png | #754 "Cyber Raider" Cyber-Predatore TheFiendMegacyber-ROD-IT-VG.png | #755 "The Fiend Megacyber" Megacyber Demone ReflectBounder-ROD-IT-VG.png | #756 "Reflect Bounder" Respingi Arroganza BetaTheMagnetWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #757 "Beta The Magnet Warrior" Guerriero Magnetico Beta BigShieldGardna-ROD-IT-VG.png | #758 "Big Shield Gardna" Gardna Grande Scudo DollofDemise-ROD-IT-VG.png | #759 "Doll of Demise" Bambola della Morte DarkMagicianGirl-ROD-IT-VG.png | #760 "Dark Magician Girl" Giovane Maga Oscura AlligatorsSword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #761 "Alligator's Sword" Spada dell'Alligatore InsectQueen-ROD-IT-VG.png | #762 "Insect Queen" Regina degli Insetti ParasiteParacide-ROD-IT-VG.png | #763 "Parasite Paracide" Insetto Parassita SkullMarkLadyBug-ROD-IT-VG.png | #764 "Skull-Mark Lady Bug" Insetto-Teschio TinyGuardian-ROD-IT-VG.png | #765 "Tiny Guardian" Piccolo Guardiano PinchHopper-ROD-IT-VG.png | #766 "Pinch Hopper" Presa Saltellante BlueEyesToonDragon-ROD-IT-VG.png | #767 "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" Drago Animato Occhi Blu TheUnhappyMaiden-ROD-IT-VG.png | #768 "The Unhappy Maiden" La Fanciulla Infelice WallofIllusion-ROD-IT-VG.png | #769 "Wall of Illusion" Muro Illusorio NeotheMagicSwordsman-ROD-IT-VG.png | #770 "Neo the Magic Swordsman" Neo, Guerriero Magico ManEatingTreasureChest-ROD-IT-VG.png | #771 "Man-Eating Treasure Chest" Baule Mangia-Uomini ChirontheMage-ROD-IT-VG.png | #772 "Chiron the Mage" Chiron il Mago SwordHunter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #773 "Sword Hunter" Cacciatore con Spada DrillBug-ROD-IT-VG.png | #774 "Drill Bug" Insetto-Trapano DeepseaWarrior-ROD-IT-VG.png | #775 "Deepsea Warrior" Guerriero degli Abissi BiteShoes-ROD-IT-VG.png | #776 "Bite Shoes" Scarpe Voraci Spikebot-ROD-IT-VG.png | #777 "Spikebot" Aculeo-Bot BeastofGilfer-ROD-IT-VG.png | #778 "Beast of Gilfer" Bestia di Gilfer ThePortraitsSecret-ROD-IT-VG.png | #779 "The Portrait's Secret" Il Segreto del Ritratto TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-ROD-IT-VG.png | #780 "The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams" Fantasma dei Sogni Fuggiti BrainControl-ROD-IT-VG.png | #781 "Brain Control" Controlla-Cervelli AntiRaigeki-ROD-IT-VG.png | #782 "Anti Raigeki" Anti-Raigeki BlackIllusionRitual-ROD-IT-VG.png | #783 "Black Illusion Ritual" Rito Illusione Nera ChangeofHeart-ROD-IT-VG.png | #784 "Change of Heart" Ottieni Controllo Multiply-ROD-IT-VG.png | #785 "Multiply" Moltiplicatore ExileoftheWicked-ROD-IT-VG.png | #786 "Exile of the Wicked" Esilio del Malvagio LastDayofWitch-ROD-IT-VG.png | #787 "Last Day of Witch" Ultimo Dí della Strega RestructerRevolution-ROD-IT-VG.png | #788 "Restructer Revolution" Danni Rivoluzionari PotofGreed-ROD-IT-VG.png | #789 "Pot of Greed" Anfora dell'Avidità TheInexperiencedSpy-ROD-IT-VG.png | #790 "The Inexperienced Spy" Spia Inesperta GateSword-ROD-IT-VG.png | #791 "Gate Sword" Spada del Portale SteelFanFighter-ROD-IT-VG.png | #792 "Steel Fan Fighter" Ventaglio d'Acciaio LeopardGirl-ROD-IT-VG.png | #793 "Leopard Girl" Ragazza Leopardo TheLastWarriorfromAnotherPlanet-ROD-IT-VG.png | #794 "The Last Warrior from Another Planet" Guerriero Planetario DunamesDarkWitch-ROD-IT-VG.png | #795 "Dunames Dark Witch" Dunames Strega Oscura GarneciaElefantis-ROD-IT-VG.png | #796 "Garnecia Elefantis" Garnecia Elefantis TotalDefenseShogun-ROD-IT-VG.png | #797 "Total Defense Shogun" Shogun Difesa Totale BeastofTalwar-ROD-IT-VG.png | #798 "Beast of Talwar" Bestia di Talwar CyberTechAlligator-ROD-IT-VG.png | #799 "Cyber-Tech Alligator" Cyber-Alligatech TalonsofShurilane-ROD-IT-VG.png | #800 "Talons of Shurilane" Talloni di Shurilane Gallery Reshef of Destruction